Tissues And Issues
by Limitbreaker
Summary: Draco versucht verzweifelt erwachsen zu sein, aber das geht nicht nur gehörig schief, sondern fällt Severus auch einfach nicht auf.


**Tissues and Issues**

Severus hatte schon immer gewusst, dass der junge Malfoy manchmal einen relativ merkwürdigen Humor hatte, genauso wie eine leichte Neigung zu Obsession. Ersteres hatte er wohl von seinem Vater geerbt, während Letzteres eindeutig die verachtenswerte Black'sche Seite in ihm war. Aber was auch immer Draco hiermit jetzt bezweckte, Severus würde sich nicht die Blöße geben und ihn dafür irgendwie belohnen.

„Draco, darf man fragen, was Sie damit vorhaben?", presste Severus zusammen mit einer Atemwolke hervor. Es war bitterkalt auf den Ländereien und Draco war nicht der einzige Schüler, der durch die Schneemassen zu Kindereien verführt worden war, aber auch wenn sein Schneemann feinere Konturen hatte, als die der Erstklässler, war es immer noch einfach eine Schande.

„Hiermit?" Draco strich mit den behandschuhten Fingern über den runden Kopf seines Schneemanns, bevor er Severus aus betont unschuldigen Augen anschaute, aber Severus war nicht Lucius und es brauchte schon mehr als ein Paar großer, grauer Augen um ihn gnädig zu stimmen. „Ich lebe nur meine kreative Ader aus, Sir. Und außerdem hat Zabini schon einen Potter gebaut, also blieb mir nichts anderes übrig", sagte Draco, den schwarzen Umhang über seinen Schneemann mit der Hakennase werfend.

Severus fühlte bei so viel Dreistigkeit schon die Ader an seiner Schläfe pulsieren. „Dann hat Zabini eben schon einen Potter gebaut, zerstören Sie seinen und bauen einen besseren, Draco, aber ich will dieses Ding hier nicht sehen," zischte Severus und musterte, wie Draco die kleinen Steinchen, die den Mund seines Schneemanns formten, nach unten setzte, damit er noch griesgrämiger aussah. „Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Draco nickte, allerdings ohne sich umzuschauen. Schnee lag auf seinen schmalen Schultern, hob sich von dem Schwarz des Umhanges ab und wog leider nicht so schwer um die gewisse Spur Hochnäsigkeit einzudrücken. „Ich hatte vor meinen Schneemann Zabinis kaputtmachen zu lassen", sagte er und drehte sich strahlend zu seinem Hauslehrer herum, aber zum Glück war der größte Teil des Grinsens hinter dem grün-silbernen Schal versteckt. Ohnehin hatte Draco sich fast so dick eingepackt, als wäre seine überfürsorgliche Mutter hinter ihm her.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, was Draco schmollend eine Atemwolke ausstoßen ließ.

„Aber –"

Severus schüttelte erneut den Kopf.

Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sie sollten sich eher geehrt fühlen, dass Sie der Einzige waren, den ich als würdig genug empfand gegen Zabinis Potter anzutreten", maulte er in dieser für ihn typischen kindischen Art.

„Die Ähnlichkeit ist verblüffend, Draco", sagte Severus kalt, die Arme hinterm Rücken verschränkend und den Schneemann im schwarzen Umhang musternd.

Draco strahlte wieder, leicht rosa um die Nase werdend. „Finden Sie?", hauchte er stolz.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hielt Sie im Stande dafür Sarkasmus zu erkennen", schnaubte er und drehte sich theatralisch herum. Sein Umhangsaum war ohnehin schon weiß von der dichten Schneedecke, aber das rechtfertigte auf keinen Fall, dass ihm ein ganzer Schneemann gegen den Rücken gepfeffert wurde. Severus verlor unter den Schneemassen das Gleichgeweicht und knallte mit voller Wucht auf den Boden, wurde unter weißem, nassem Zeug begraben.

„Bei Salazar, Professor!", hörte er Dracos Stimme dumpf und dann packten ihn zwei schmale Hände an den Schultern, zogen ihn aus den Schneemassen heraus. „Haben Sie sich verletzt?"

„Sie wagen…" Severus spuckte etwas Schnee aus, bevor er versuchte zornig in das engelsgleiche Gesicht zu schauen. „Sie wagen es nachzufragen, nachdem Sie mich fast umgebracht haben?", zischte er, kurz davor Draco zu erwürgen. Manchmal trieb der Junge es eindeutig zu weit, stets in der Hoffnung sein Vater würde ihn schon irgendwie raushauen.

Draco schob die rosigen Lippen leicht vor, bevor er zur Seite deutete. „Das war Zabini! Eher gesagt sein bescheuerter Potter-Schneemann!", gab er patzig zurück und tatsächlich, keine zehn Meter von ihnen entfernt, versuchte Blaise Zabini sich erfolglos hinter seinem Schneemann zu verstecken. „Ich hab Ihnen ja gesagt, dass er etwas Perfides plant. Zabini ist das personifizierte Böse." Draco zog Severus hoch und klopfte ihm den Schnee von den Schultern, bis Severus ihn wegschubste, sich mit heftig pulsierender Vene an der Schläfe Zabini zuwandte.

„Nachsitzen, Zabini", zischte er den Schneemann mit der kreisrunden Brille an, „und werden Sie endlich erwachsen!" Er wischte Dracos Hand weg, als die sich wieder daran machen wollte Sympathiepunkte einzuheimsen. „Das gilt auch für Sie, Draco. Und nehmen Sie Ihre Hände von mir!" Schnaubend drehte er sich wieder um und versuchte nicht zu stolpern, als er in eine sehr tiefe Schneewehe trat. Noch eine Blamage mehr konnte er nicht gebrauchen…

* * *

Es klopfte. Severus drehte sich murrend herum, schwer schniefend und sich über die verstopfte Nase reibend. Poppy Pomfrey war vor zwei Stunden dagewesen, also erwartete er niemanden – außer Albus verspürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis seinem verschnupften Personal einen Besuch mit Zitronendrops abzustatten.

Trotzdem klopfte es nochmal. Severus richtete sich schwerfällig auf und grummelte ein „Herein", zog sich die Decke höher, als ein weißblonder Haarschopf hineinlugte. „Draco, was gibt es?", zischte er, sich wünschend er hätte Draco nicht hereingebeten. Einmal hier drinnen würde er Draco so schnell nicht mehr loswerden.

„Wir haben Sie in Zaubertränke vermisst, Sir", säuselte er und schaute sich nach einem Stuhl um, den er kurzerhand mit schrecklichem Quietschen auf Severus' Bett zuschob um sich dann hineinfallen zu lassen. Er ließ seine Tasche einfach auf den Boden fallen und schaute sich neugierig um. „Longbottom hat seinen Kessel geschmolzen, aber diesmal hat er nicht fast zu weinen angefangen. Muss wohl an Ihnen liegen. Wie geht es Ihnen?" Die Frage kam sehr früh, sodass Severus die Augen verdrehte, was Draco geflissentlich übersah.

„Ich werde überleben", presste er hervor. „Sie können ruhig wieder im Schnee spielen gehen."

Draco schüttelte leider den Kopf. „Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht. Es muss ja wirklich schlimm sein, wenn Sie nicht mal zum Essen kommen können", sagte er und seufzte schwer auf, bevor er Severus ein Päckchen auf die Bettkante legte. „Und irgendwie ist es ja meine Schuld. Zabini ist nur froh, dass er sein Nachsitzen rauszögern kann. Ich sage ja, er ist das personifizierte Böse."

Severus ließ Draco reden und nahm das Päckchen in die Hand, zog die grüne Schleife auf und verdrehte erneut die Augen, als er ein Taschentuch freilegte. So wie er die Malfoys kannte kostete es mehr als Severus in der Woche verdiente und wenn er ehrlich war, dann sah es auch viel zu fein aus, als dass er es jemals benutzen würde. Eingepackt wirkte es auch um Längen hübscher, als wenn Severus es benutzen würde um seinen Zinken damit zu entleeren.

„Danke sehr, Draco", murmelte er trotzdem und legte das Taschentuch auf seinen Nachttisch, „aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen."

Draco strahlte trotzdem als wäre gerade die Sonne aufgegangen. Sich leicht auf die Unterlippe beißend verknotete er die Hände in seinem Schoß und versuchte das leichte Zittern seiner Finger zu verbergen, dabei war es gar nicht kalt in Severus' Zimmer. Oder er merkte es nur nicht, weil ihm abwechselnd warm und kalt wurde.

„Es riecht nach Lavendel. Sie mögen doch Lavendel, oder? Ich hätte vielleicht lieber Zitrone nehmen sollen, aber Vater meint, dass man bei Geschenken nicht nehmen soll, was man selber lieber mag, sonst ist das unhöflich", plapperte Draco drauflos.

Severus seufzte auf. „Ich werde es ohnehin nicht riechen können." Geschweige denn es benutzen…

Draco schien enttäuscht. „Sie kommen doch bald wieder auf die Beine, oder Professor? Potter läuft schon durch die Gänge, als würde das Schloss ihm gehören, nur weil Sie nicht in der Nähe sind", sagte er und rutschte anscheinend nervös auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Und es ist doch bald Weihnachten", fuhr Draco fort. „Niemand möchte Weihnachten krank sein. Einmal, als ich noch klein war, da hab ich Windpocken bekommen. Das ist sowas Ähnliches wie Drachenpoken. Meine Mutter dachte, ich würde sterben, wie mein Großvater. Der hatte Drachenpoken und ist daran gestorben als ich noch klein war. Er fand es immer ironisch, weil mein Name bedeutet ja Drache, aber wie genau der Zusammenhang war, weiß ich nicht mehr. Ich war erst fünf, wissen Sie? Und mit sechs hab ich die Windpocken bekommen. Fürchterlich gejuckt hat das und wenn man es nicht regelmäßig eingecremt hat, dann wären sogar Narben zurückgeblieben. Ich sage ja immer, dass ich da eine habe…"

Draco zog seinen Hemdkragen herunter, offenbarte makellose, blasse Haut und einen feingeschwungenen Nacken, aber nichts, das ansatzweise nach Narbe aussah. „Vater meint aber, da wäre nichts. Ich weiß, dass er das nur sagt, damit ich ruhig bin, aber ich weiß, dass ich auf ewig entstellt bin", sagte Draco leicht weinerlich.

Severus seufzte auf. Er konnte Lucius ansatzweise verstehen, auch wenn es ihm egal wäre, wenn Draco seinen Vater nervte, aber jetzt musste er ja gerade darunter leiden, dass der Junge sich gerne selbst reden hörte.

„Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Sir?", fragte Draco, als er Severus' Seufzer bemerkt hatte.

„Jaah… Ich denke, ich sollte etwas schlafen", murmelte Severus und schniefte extra laut, hoffte, dass das einen Jungen, der so auf Ästhetik fixiert war, verscheuchen würde, aber Draco rührte sich keinen Millimeter. „Alleine."

Dracos Augen weiteten sich. „Oh!" Er schnappte sich seine Tasche und stand auf, lächelte Severus an. „Gute Besserung, Professor Snape, Sir. Wenn Sie morgen nicht wieder auf den Beinen sind, dann sollten Sie sich bei Madam Pomfrey beschweren. Ich sage ja immer wieder, dass sie sowas gar nicht ernst nimmt. Letzten Monat erst –"

„Draco, ich würde Sie ungerne anstecken", unterbrach Severus den neuerlichen Redeschwall. Heute schien es besonders schlimm und er hoffte mal, dass es daran lag, dass seine Vertretung einen Plappertrank hatte brauen lassen.

„Oh, ja. Entschuldigung, Sir", sagte Draco etwas kleinlaut, drehte sich herum und ließ Severus endlich die Ruhe genießen, die er brauchte. Seufzend kuschelte Severus sich wieder in seine Decke und schloss die Augen, Dracos schnarrende Stimme bald nur noch im Traum plappern hörend.

* * *

Severus' Mundwinkel zuckten, als er die Tür zum Krankenflügel öffnete und seinen Schüler wimmern hören konnte, obwohl er ganz in der hintersten Ecke lag, damit Madam Pomfrey ihre Nerven behalten konnte. Sein Umhang flatterte heute den ganzen Tag schon nicht so hinter ihm her, wie er es wollte, aber trotzdem rauschte er durch die Reihen, bis er Dracos Bett erreichte, vor dessen Fußende er sich die Arme verschränkend aufbaute.

„Ich sterbe…", schniefte Draco und zog sich die Decke bis ans Kinn, die Wangen noch einen Ticken röter werdend als er Severus entdeckte. „Und im Delirium sehe ich den Tod an meinem Bett stehen."

Severus hob eine Augenbraue. Er wusste ja, dass heute irgendwas mit seinem Umhang nicht stimmte… „Draco, ich bin es", sagte er und beobachtete wie Draco mit gequältem Ausdruck versuchte sich aufzurichten. „Bleiben Sie liegen. Ich vergewissere mich nur, dass meine Schüler nicht schwänzen."

„Ich würde nie schwänzen. Ich sterbe…", wimmerte Draco, sich theatralisch eine Hand gegen die Stirn pressend. „Das ist alles Zabinis Schuld. Ich hab ja immer gesagt…"

„Dass er das personifizierte Böse ist, jaja", seufzte Severus und warf Draco das Taschentuch hin. „Das können Sie jetzt besser gebrauchen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hab ich Ihnen geschenkt", murmelte er und versuchte sich wieder einmal an seinem Hundeblick, aber mit den aufgedunsenen Augen sah es einfach nur dämlich aus. Severus' kalte Miene verriet allerdings nicht, dass er innerlich den kleinen Malfoy auslachte.

„Ich brauche es ja nicht mehr", sagte Severus, aber Draco drehte murrend den Kopf zur Seite, klammerte sich an seiner Decke weg.

„Zitrone hätten Sie behalten", presste er hervor.

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Hätte ich nicht."

Jetzt schnappte Draco theatralisch nach Luft. „Sie wollten es gar nicht?" Er schenkte Severus einen kurzen, empörten Blick. „Ich habe mich umsonst zum Demiguise gemacht. Mein Vater bringt mich um. Er wird sagen, ich hätte versucht Sie zu verführen, damit ich die Schule schaffe", jammerte er sodass man wirklich beinahe Mitleid bekommen konnte. „Er fand es ja nicht mal toll, als ich Vertrauensschüler geworden bin. Komm zurück, wenn du im Gegensatz zu Weasley Schulsprecher geworden bist, war alles, was ich gehört habe."

Lucius konnte streng sein, wenn er wollte, meistens wollte er Draco aber nur alles geben, was der sich wünschte, weshalb Severus es sich sparte Draco die Zehen zu tätscheln, die in dicke Wollsocken gepackt unter der Decke hervorschauten.

„Jetzt muss ich Weihnachten in Hogwarts verbringen", schniefte Draco und fuhr sich durch die Haare, wischte die blonden, leicht verschwitzten Strähnen so aus seinem roten Gesicht.

„Es gibt schlimmere Dinge, Draco", sagte Severus unbeeindruckt und schon zur Tür spickend. Immerhin könnte der Junge, wenn er wollte, aber anscheinend hatte er Severus extra die Krankheit gestohlen um nicht nach Hause zu müssen.

„Ich bin nicht gerne weg von zu Hause", murmelte Draco, rekelte sich leicht und brachte so das Taschentuch dazu herunterzufallen. Severus fing es schnell auf und wollte es diesmal sicherer auf dem Nachttisch platzieren, aber Draco winkte ab. „Es war ein Geschenk. Ist ja bald Weihnachten. Ich will auch kein _Ohnegleichen_ dafür." Er schob die Unterlippe leicht vor. „Auch wenn ich finde, dass ich eines verdient habe."

Severus verdrehte die Augen, drehte sich um und steckte das Taschentuch wieder ein, als er den Krankenflügel verließ.

* * *

Manchmal, wenn die langen Abende in Spinner's End wieder nicht vorbeigehen wollten, erinnerte Severus sich an den Jungen, der sein vorlautes Mundwerk nie hatte halten können und vorzugsweise immer über seinen Vater gesprochen hatte. Jetzt bekam Draco nicht mal den Mund auf, wenn er überdeutlich zitterte und das Fenster gerne zu haben wollte. Das Einzige, was man von ihm zu hören pflegte war ein leises Schniefen des Nachts, wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Allerdings war Severus' Haus nicht so groß, als dass man hier irgendwann einmal unbeobachtet sein würde. Vor allem dann nicht, wenn die Ratte von Pettigrew im Keller hauste.

„Ah…" Severus hatte endlich gefunden, wonach er gefühlte Stunden gesucht hatte. Die Schublade aufziehend fegte er eine relativ fette Spinne zur Seite und holte das immer noch verpackte Taschentuch heraus, wünschte sich, dass er seinen Umhang tragen würde, weil er sich bei dieser perfekten Drehung wunderbar aufgebauscht hätte. Aber Draco hätte es ohnehin nicht gesehen. Den Kopf fast auf den Knien liegend verteilte er Tränen auf seiner schwarzen Hose und zerrte so fest an seinen blonden Haaren, dass Severus schon glaubte demnächst weißblonde Büschel vom Boden sammeln zu können.

„Es ist jetzt genug, Draco", sagte Severus und ließ sich neben den Jungen fallen, der seine Nerven verloren hatte, als Dumbledore wie eine Feder vom Astronomieturm gesegelt war. „Hier." Als Draco den Kopf leicht gehoben hatte hielt Severus ihm das Taschentuch unter die Nase. Die billigen Teile, die Wurmschwanz aus dem Supermarkt mitbrachte, schienen einfach nicht richtig für Dracos immer noch makellose, aber irgendwie noch blasser wirkende Haut zu sein.

„Was…"

„Zitrone habe ich nicht da, aber ich bezweifele ohnehin, dass du noch den Lavendelgeruch wahrnehmen wirst", sagte Severus. Dracos Finger zitterten leicht, schickten aber trotzdem einen regelrechten Blitz Wärme los, als er Severus' Handkante berührte um das immer noch verpackte Taschentuch an sich zu nehmen. Er starrte es einen Moment an, bevor er es auspackte und sich zaghaft die Tränen wegwischte.

„Ich bin erbärmlich, sagen Sie es ruhig", murmelte Draco, schnäuzte sich nicht die Nase, sondern wischte weiterhin nur nasse Tropfen aus seinen Augenwinkeln. „Ein dummer, einfältiger Junge."

„Der versucht etwas zu sein, was er nicht ist", fügte Severus hinzu, eine Hand auf Dracos bebende Schulter legend. „Es ist gut, Draco. Vorwürfe ändern nichts mehr."

Draco drehte den Kopf, schaute Severus aus geröteten Augen an und schluckte so hart, dass man es sehen konnte. „Er bringt mich um, oder? Ich habe versagt. Hier zu sitzen ist nur noch mehr Folter…"

Unbeholfen tätschelte Severus den schmalen Rücken. Er hatte gehofft das Taschentuch würde das Trösten übernehmen. Er war nicht gut in solchen Dingen. Vor allem nicht, wenn Draco es plötzlich mal nicht vollkommen übertrieb. Das passte auch einfach nicht zu ihm.

„Da fällt Ihnen nicht mal ein sarkastischer Kommentar ein, hm?" Draco ließ ein heiseres Lachen hören. „Immerhin haben Sie jetzt auch den ganzen Ruhm und…" Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe, kaute einen Moment auf ihr herum. „Entschuldigung", murmelte er kaum hörbar.

Severus nickte.

„Sie waren immer mein Lieblingslehrer, wissen Sie das?"

Severus hätte fast gelacht. Jetzt wurde Draco wieder melodramatisch und verdiente sich damit einem etwas kräftigeren Schulterklopfer.

„Das darfst du mir nächstes Jahr zeigen, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind", sagte Severus in einem Versuch wieder etwas Farbe in das kreidebleiche Gesicht zu bekommen.

„Und eigentlich hab ich mich gefreut, als Sie den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekommen haben", überhörte Draco ihn einfach. „Den wollten Sie ja immer und Sie haben ihn auch verdient, aber…" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Der Posten ist doch verflucht. Dumbledore hat Ihnen den nur gegeben, weil Sie dann verschwinden. Aber dass das meine Schuld… Kann ich nicht irgendwas tun?" Dracos Augen wurden wieder groß und rund, was Severus aber gar nicht interessierte. „Ich meine, ich sterbe ja eh bald und… hey!"

Kopfschüttelnd hatte Severus den melodramatischen Jungen wieder alleingelassen und sich alleine in sein dunkles Schlafzimmer verzogen.

* * *

„Was genau sollte das werden?", fragte Severus, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, als er Draco dabei erwischte Rauch aus dem Küchenfenster zu wedeln. „Üben wir uns an Rauchzeichen, Draco?"

Die Lippen vorschiebend versuchte Draco etwas hinter seinem Rücken zu verbergen. „Ich dachte… ich… aua…" Severus packte ihn kurzerhand am Arm und zog ihn zur Seite, hob eine Augenbraue, als er einen Blick auf das schwarze Stück… Irgendwas auf seiner Küchentheke warf.

„Und was sollte das werden?", fragte er, während Draco verzweifelt versuchte sich aus seinem festen Griff zu winden. Severus' Blick wanderte über das Chaos in der Küche. Mehl klebte an Dracos Wange, was Severus erst bemerkte, als Draco rot wurde, so rot, wie er ihn selten gesehen hatte.

„Ich… dachte, wo ich doch nichts zu tun habe… den ganzen Tag… aua…" Draco quengelte etwas deutlicher, aber Severus ließ nicht lockerer. „Ich hab versucht zu backen", gab Draco schließlich zu. „Aber es ist schwerer, als es aussieht. Vor allem hat es gar nichts mit Zaubertränke gemeinsam."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Du machst nur Unsinn, wenn man dich mal eine halbe Stunde alleine lässt", sagte er und schenkte Draco einen bohrenden Blick von oben, worauf er mittlerweile ziemlich schnell den Blick senkte. Die schmalen Schultern hängen lassend biss Draco sich auf die Unterlippe und kaute solange auf ihr herum, bis sie ganz rot geworden war.

Severus seufzte auf. „Ich weiß die Geste dennoch zu schätzen", sagte er und brachte Draco zu einem schiefen Lächeln, auch wenn er nicht aufschaute. Die Hand ausstreckend wischte Severus über die glühendheiße Wange und entfernte das Mehl, brachte Draco so dazu die Augen weit aufzureißen. Schnell zog er die Hand wieder weg und ließ Draco los, stellte sich aber dem verblüfften Blick aus den grauen Augen. „Geh dein Gesicht waschen. Ich räume das hier auf…"

Draco legte sich eine Hand auf die Wange und Severus bekam durchaus mit, dass er angestarrt wurde, weil die Haare in seinem Nacken sich davon senkrecht aufstellten. Sich räuspernd deutete er auf die Tür, aber Dracos Schritte entfernten sich nicht, sie kamen näher.

„Ich hab das Chaos verursacht, ich räume es auch auf", sagte Draco leise und schob Severus mit seinem Körper zur Seite, fixierte sich aber schnell auf die Arbeitsfläche. Seine Schulter streifte immer wieder Severus', obwohl das in Dracos Position vollkommen unnötig war und allmählich, ganz allmählich, wurde Severus das suspekt. Auch wenn es natürlich vollkommen absurd war, dass Draco sich so irgendwie bei ihm bedanken wollte, fiel ihm einfach kein anderer Grund ein, warum der Junge das hier tun sollte.

Wäre er ansatzweise mit so etwas wie Attraktivität gesegnet, dann hätte er ganz hinten in seinem Kopf still und heimlich die Vermutung geäußert, Draco könnte eine leichte Schwärmerei für ihn hegen, aber das war einfach absurd und deswegen wurde dieser Gedanke schnell zu Brei verarbeitet um sich wieder in Gehirnmasse zu verwandeln.

„Sie waren lange weg heute", murmelte Draco, damit beschäftigt seine zitternden Hände unter einem Putzlappen zu verbergen.

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Dieses Mehl ist von 1992", stellte er heiser fest.

Draco drehte den Kopf, schaute Severus einen Moment an, bevor er näherkam und sich leicht vorlehnte, die Augen auf die Mehlpackung gerichtet. „Ups…", machte er und grinste verlegen, als er wieder hochschaute, erneut leicht rosa um die Nase werdend. „Wir können den Kuchen immer noch benutzen, um Wurmschwanz zu ärgern."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Immer noch nur ein Teenager mit Blödsinn im Kopf. Solchen Blödsinn, wie die Wohnung bei dem Versuch zu backen abzufackeln, wie Wurmschwanz mit dem Ergebnis zu verprügeln, oder wie sich an der Schulter des ehemaligen Professors festzuklammern, der im Grunde nicht mehr Professor war, außer der Dunkle Lord kam auf die merkwürdige Idee Severus hätte wirklich jemals Interesse daran gehabt dümmliche Kinderhirne mit Wissen zu füllen.

Draco befeuchtete sich die Lippen. „Professor, ich…"

„Du solltest wirklich dein Gesicht waschen. Mehl steht niemandem", sagte Severus und drehte sich herum, brachte Draco so zum Stolpern, tat aber so, als würde ihn das nicht interessieren. Genauso wenig beachtete er, dass eben durchaus das Bedürfnis in ihm aufgestiegen war das Mehl endgültig von Dracos Wange zu wischen.

„Verstanden", presste Draco hinter ihm hervor und endlich entfernten die viel zu tapsigen Schritte sich, gedämpft durch immer noch viel zu dicke Wollsocken.

* * *

„Draco?" Zuerst hatte Severus geglaubt, der Junge würde wieder viel zu lange im Bad rumhocken und sich darüber beschweren, dass sein Haar von der schlechten Luft in Spinner's End ganz stumpf wurde, aber nach gut einer viertel Stunde war nur Wurmschwanz herausgekrochen, hatte sich von Severus zur Seite kicken lassen und war deswegen jetzt nicht sehr hilfreich bei Severus' Suche nach dem Jungen.

Das Bett war leer, aber zur Abwechslung ordentlich gemacht. Draco war es nicht gewöhnt solche Dinge selber zu machen. Die Hauselfen im Manor oder in Hogwarts hatten das alles für ihn erledigt, aber er hatte relativ schnell versucht sich nicht ständig Severus' Augenbrauen auf dem Weg zu seinem Haaransatz antun zu müssen.

„Draco?" Die Küche war ebenfalls leer, obwohl Draco normalerweise gerne am Fenster saß und so tat, als würde er nachdenken, dabei war es überdeutlich, dass er nur den Spielplatz in weiter Ferne betrachtete, sicherlich das Bedürfnis unterdrückend die Schaukel zu benutzen. Was heute allerdings einfach Unfug war.

Es regnete heftig, der Wind peitschte durch die hohen Häusergassen und hatte bestimmt ein paar Dachziegel mitgenommen, was Severus nicht wirklich interessierte. Was ihn aber nicht kalt ließ, war der Umriss der schlanken Figur auf besagter Schaukel, die ganz alleine vom Wind hin und her schwang. Dracos Haar war so nass, dass es fast braun wirkte und Severus erkannte ihn erst wirklich, als er nur noch fünf Meter entfernt war, bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, obwohl er keine weite Strecke hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Was denkst du dir dabei, Draco? Wenn du schon spielen gehen willst, dann sag wenigstens Wurmschwanz Bescheid", sagte er in einem viel zu mütterlichen Ton, was ihm selbst unangenehm war, aber Draco nicht mal zu interessieren schien. Teenager und ihre Phasen in denen sie dachten, sie wüssten alles besser. Und er hatte gehofft Draco hätte die nun endlich hinter sich gelassen.

„Spielen?" Dracos Blick durch die nassverklebten Wimpern hindurch war eisigkalt, genauso kalt, wie ihm sein musste, weil er stark zitterte. „Ich bin nicht mehr zwölf… Und ich weiß, dass ich nicht weglaufen kann, das müssen Sie mir jetzt nicht unter die Nase reiben. Außerdem werde ich eh sterben, also macht eine Erkältung auch nichts."

„Du magst siebzehn sein, aber du verhältst dich wie zwölf", sagte Severus mit einem schweren Seufzen, das Draco die Mundwinkel verziehen ließ.

„Ich verhalte mich wie zwölf? Ich?", begehrte er auf, den Blick abwendend. „Ich mache mich hier seit Jahren zum Demiguise, ja, aber daran kann es nicht liegen, dass Sie nicht kapieren warum."

Severus hob abwartend die Augenbraue, aber Draco wandte sich schnaubend ganz ab, verzwirbelte dabei unwissentlich die Ketten der Schaukel und konnte sein Gleichgewicht dann nicht mal halten. Er quietschte auf, als er sich schnell drehend wieder in die alte Position bewegte, sich Severus' Augenrollen antun musste.

„Sehr erwachsen, Mr. Malfoy", sagte er kalt.

Draco schob schmollend die Lippen vor. „Manchmal hasse ich Sie", presste er hervor, bevor er den Kopf hängen ließ. Regen strömte ihm in regelrechten Sturzbächen in den Kragen, aber er schien sich dafür nicht zu interessieren, hob erst den Blick, als Severus ihm seinen Umhang über die Schultern warf. Dracos Gesicht hellte sich leicht auf. „Aber die meiste Zeit nicht…" Damit zog er sich Severus' Umhang fester um die bebenden Schultern und schaukelte leicht vor und zurück, machte aber keine Anstalten aufzustehen und Severus zurück ins Haus zu folgen.

Severus schaute einmal kurz zurück, aber Draco hatte sich auf den Boden fixiert, der schwere Umhang flatterte im heftigen Wind und packte den zerbrechlichen Körper ein wie ein Letifold sein Opfer.

* * *

Dracos Fieber war vorhersehbar gewesen, aber auch wenn Severus vorsichtshalber schon einen Trank gebraut hatte brachte es einfach nichts, wenn der Junge ihn nicht trinken wollte. Vielleicht wimmerte und jammerte er nicht so wie früher, aber es war einfach nur kindisch sich so anzustellen. Severus hatte bei Weitem Besseres zu tun als Draco ständig den verschwitzten Pyjama wieder sauber zu hexen oder barsch die blasse Stirn mit einem kalten Lappen abzutupfen, wofür er auch noch böse Blicke geschenkt bekam.

Draußen regnete es immer noch in Strömen und ab und zu wurden die dichten Wolken von gelben Blitzen durchbrochen, was bald darauf ein oftmals so lautes Donnergrollen zur Folge hatte, dass Draco sich anscheinend gerne unter seiner Decke verkrochen hätte. Der aufziehende Nebel ließ Severus auch im Bezug auf dunkle Geschöpfe nichts Gutes ahnen, aber wie sollte er nachschauen, wenn er ganz alleine mit einem kranken Jungen war? Wenn Wurmschwanz sich endlich wieder herbequemen würde, dann…

„Lassen Sie mich einfach sterben", murmelte Draco schwer keuchend und Severus' verdrehte aufgrund der glasigen, grauen Augen ungesehen die Augen.

„Man stirbt nicht an einer Erkältung, Draco", sagte Severus emotionslos, ließ sich auf Dracos Bettkante fallen, drehte ihm aber den Rücken zu und starrte weiter aus dem Fenster.

Hinter sich hörte er so etwas wie ein Lachen und das Rascheln der Decke, aber er drehte sich nicht um. „Glauben Sie, Er bringt mich persönlich um oder… oder ich werde Futter für Greyback? Die Dementoren? Vielleicht zerquetscht mich auch ein Riese…"

Die Finger ineinander verschränkend hoffte Severus wirklich, dass der aufziehende Nebel nicht bedeutete, der Dunkle Lord habe sich für eine dieser Möglichkeiten entschieden. „Greyback, wahrscheinlich. Er hat sich eine Belohnung verdient, nach seinem äußerst motiviertem Einsatz in letzter Zeit – zumindest habe ich das gehört", sagte Severus kalt und wenn er Glück hatte, dann glaubte der Junge, er würde scherzen. „Die Riesen… nun, die Riesen bekommen gröberes Futter." Er redete Unsinn. Irgendetwas machte ihn nervös. Bestimmt der Nebel draußen. „Und die Dementoren nehmen ohnehin alles."

„Vielleicht sogar meinen Vater…", wisperte Draco hinter ihm, aber es fühlte sich an, als würde der warme Atem sanft über seinen Nacken streichen.

Severus verengte die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen.

„Aber solange Bellatrix da ist, wird wenigstens meiner Mutter nichts passieren", fuhr Draco fort, als Severus nichts sagte. Nicht, dass ihm das zusagen würde. Er scherte sich nicht darum, dass Draco etwas näherrückte – warum sollte er auch? – aber die Stimmlage gefiel ihm nicht. Sie passte nicht zu dem verwöhnten Bengel, der sonst so gerne zuerst von sich sprach.

„Passen… Passen Sie auf meine Mutter auf?" Draco legte eine Hand auf Severus' Schulter, brachte ihn damit zum Herumwirbeln. Die Augen leicht aufgerissen wich er zurück, als er fast gegen Dracos Gesicht gestoßen wäre. Manchmal verfluchte er seine Nase wirklich, aber der Junge musste sich auch nicht so an ihn heranschleichen…

„Ich habe mir selbst geschworen Malfoys lieber keine Versprechen mehr zu geben", sagte Severus kühl, was Draco den Blick senken ließ. Die blasse, leicht zitternde Hand rutschte langsam von Severus' Rücken, landete regungslos auf der Matratze. Im Grunde sah sie schon tot aus, aber Severus behielt das lieber für sich, sonst fing der Junge am Ende wieder an zu weinen und noch mehr Körperflüssigkeiten wollte er nicht in diesem Bett haben.

„Sie bereuen auf mich aufpassen zu müssen, hm?" Draco war schon hochrot im Gesicht und Schweiß glitzerte auf der blassen Haut, trotzdem hatte Severus das leichte Gefühl, dass das alles jetzt nichts mit dem Fieber zu tun hatte.

„Du hast Fieber, Draco, leg dich wieder hin", versuchte er sich trotzdem daran zu klammern, dass er hier keine Gefühle hatte, mit denen er kämpfen musste. Verliebte Teenager waren noch schlimmer zu ertragen. Sie benahmen sich kindisch, versuchten alles um Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken und…

Severus' Augen weiteten sich und er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Draco blinzelte verwundert, weil er diese Geste nicht einordnen konnte.

Langsam die Hand ausstreckend presste Severus den Handrücken gegen Dracos glühendheiße Stirn, nickte zufrieden. Es war nur Fieber. Er sollte nicht vergessen, dass er vielleicht um Längen intelligenter war, aber Draco einfach unbestreitbar attraktiv, was er niemals sein würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sich angesteckt und… deswegen glitten seine Finger durch das leicht verschwitzte, weißblonde Haar in einer beinahe liebevollen Geste.

Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, aber es wurde kein richtiges Lächeln daraus. Einen Moment lang lehnte er sich gegen die ganze Hand, die auf seiner Wange ruhte, schloss die Augen und sah beinahe friedlich aus.

„Nimm deinen Trank und ruh dich aus", sagte Severus, bevor er vielleicht etwas zu überstürzt aufstand. Er glaubte Draco aus den Augenwinkeln nicken zu sehen und verließ das Zimmer ohne sich noch einmal umzuschauen. Was auch immer in seine Hand gefahren war, er würde sie einfach waschen und nochmal waschen und keinesfalls so wie Wurmschwanz abhacken. Es sah nämlich einfach bescheuert aus mit einem silbernen Ersatz durch die Gegend zu wandern.

Severus konnte das Funkeln der Hand schon vom Treppenabsatz erkennen und beschleunigte seine Schritte. „Wo hast du dich rumgetrieben?", zischte er den kleinen Mann an, der sich schnell ins Wohnzimmer verzogen hatte, weil Severus hastiger Auftritt ihm genauso viel Angst machte wie der sich stapelnde Abwasch.

„Er hat mir die Tür aufgemacht", kam es heiser von der Seite.

Severus fuhr herum, die Augen aufreißend als er den über einen Kopf größeren Werwolf aus den Schatten treten sah, als wäre er der Oberbösewicht hier. „Greyback", zischte er und musterte den Eindringling abfällig. „Ich wusste ja, der Nebel ist ein schlechtes Zeichnen. Scheint, du hast dich eine Weile nicht waschen können. Die Duftwolke ist dir auf jeden Fall voraus."

Fenrir Greyback knurrte. „Sagt der Mann, der jeden Tag in eine Fritteuse taucht", gab er zurück und schaute sich um, als würde seine Behausung besser aussehen. „Wie auch immer. Ich soll den Jungen abholen. Befehl von oben."

Hinter Severus quiekte Pettigrew zustimmend, verstummte bei dem ärgerlichen Blick aber sofort. „Ich werde Draco bringen, wenn der Dunkle Lord es wünscht", sagte Severus kalt. „Soweit ich mich erinnere kannst du nicht einmal apparieren, Greyback, geschweige denn Käse zaubern."

„Ich mag auch keinen Käse", raunte Greyback und grinste. „Meine Schwächen dürften dir wohl bekannt sein."

Severus' Hand wanderte langsam zu seinem Zauberstab, was Pettigrew schon wieder aufquieken ließ, weshalb er schnell einen _Silencio_ ins Gesicht gefeuert bekam. „Du glaubst nicht, dass ich dir diese Geschichte abkaufe, Greyback", fuhr Snape nun ohne Unterbrechung fort. „Mondscheinspaziergänge über hunderte von Kilometern? Nein, ich denke nicht."

„Der Mond ist noch nicht voll", sagte Greyback mit heiserer Stimme. „Und der kleine Malfoy soll laufen. Mit mir. Es gibt nichts, was du dagegen tun könntest."

Außer nachfragen. Severus drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang um und behielt den schnüffelnden Werwolf im Auge, bis er die unbehagliche Antwort bekam, dass Greyback wirklich die Wahrheit sagte und Dracos fiebriger Verstand anscheinend noch so weit mitspielte, dass er einen Treffer hatte landen können. Nicht, dass man ihn darum beneiden könnte.

„Der Junge ist krank", presste Severus hervor, als Greyback schon die Treppe hochmarschierte, dabei immer wieder die Zunge über seine Lippen fahren ließ. „Wenn wir ihn noch einen Tag –"

„Nah, ich musste auch herlaufen", murrte Greyback, „und mag nicht mehr warten." Er drehte sich um und schob Severus die Treppe wieder herunter. „Ich finde den Weg alleine. Man riecht ihn schon von Weitem." Noch einmal befeuchtete er sich die Lippen und stiefelte die Treppe hoch, ließ Severus mit knackenden Fingerknöcheln zurück.

Jetzt stand er hier, die Hand um den Zauberstab in seinem Umhang geschlossen, und konnte doch nichts tun außer zusehen, wie Draco grob am Arm die Treppe heruntergezogen wurde, obwohl er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte. Der Blick aus den grauen Augen ließ Severus die Lippen zu einer schmalen Linie zusammenpressen und auf der Innenseite herumkauen, bis er Blut schmeckte. Bleiernes, irgendwie salziges Blut, das Greyback gar nicht zu wittern schien. Er schien vollauf mit seinem neuen Spielzeug beschäftigt und schubste Pettigrew deswegen weg, als der ihm folgen wollte.

„Wir kommen gut alleine klar", sagte Greyback grinsend und winkte Severus, während Draco den Blick auf den Boden senkte. „Nicht so traurig, Snape, du siehst ihn doch bald wieder… Wahrscheinlich." Greyback zuckte mit den Schultern und zog Draco hinter sich aus der Tür raus. „Ah, schau dir das an, Draco, so schönes Wetter. Bei den Temperaturen wird man richtig schmusebedürftig, was?"

Draco zitterte vor Kälte und sicherlich vor Angst, jedenfalls war sein letzter Blick zurück nichts anderes als angsterfüllt, was Severus beinahe seinen Zauberstab ziehen ließ. Tief durchatmend reckte er stattdessen nur leicht das Kinn und knallte die Tür wortlos zu, bevor Draco sich von ihm abgewandt hatte.

Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass Draco auf diese Weise erwachsen werden musste…


End file.
